Marah
Marah is the sister of Kapri,and formerly a antagonist in Power Rangers Ninja Strom. Background Unlike her sister Kapri, Marah is a less inexperienced fighters who mostly choose to flee in the battle. When her old friend, Beevil embarrased her in front of Lothor, she disguised herself as a human and gained the trust of Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger, to help him defeat Beevil. In the end, however, it was revealed to be part of a deception to make Beevil more powerful. Beevil was destroyed, but Lothor and the other villains nonetheless congratulated Marah for betraying Dustin. Marah appeared to be regretful of it, though she claimed she was indeed evil. Towards the end of the series, Marah and Kapri appeared to have hidden depths when they apparently arranged for Lothor's generals to overthrow him. It appeared that they were masterminds, merely hiding behind their ignorance, but this was soon revealed to be a ploy by Lothor himself. He was using them to destroy all of his own generals, and add their power to the Abyss of Evil, which would overflow and destroy the world. When their usefulness was at its end, though, Lothor betrayed them too and left them aboard the Dark Ship as it was about to explode. This led to them helping to free the captive Ninja Students and paved the way for their redemption. One must ask how Marah and Kapri could suddenly turn from evil to good. One possibility is that when Lothor betrayed them, they realised that evil was not what they expected and thus rejected it. This is suggested by their childish arguments about which of them would rule over which part of the world. Another theory is that they were never truly evil to begin with, and that their attempts to impress Lothor were just that - attempts to impress a senior family member, and feel the sense of belonging that accompanies it. In the final episodes, they attached to Cam and Sensei in a similar way, having learned earlier that they were also related to them in some way. At the very least, Marah revealed a sensitive side a number of times during the series. She became highly emotional when she lost a pet, or when nobody took her seriously. This is also suggested, for Marah at least, during the Beevil incident. Some have suggested that she only pretended to be evil after this in order to bring Lothor down from within. Personality Though they are both stereotypically foolish, Marah is rather more ditzy than her older sister Kapri. Marah and Kapri constantly tried to prove to their uncle that they were evil enough to be in his army, and frequently showed each other up and the other generals in order to do so. Most often, Lothor considered them pests at best. Powers and Abilities Marah's powers consist of energy projection, combat techniques, shielding, flight, clothes transformation, and weapon-hand extension, martial arts skills and teleportation. Trivia *Marah is portrayed by Katrina Devine. *In the episode Eye of the Storm, Marah is shown to be afraid of being laughed at by everyone. Category:Teenagers Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Stalkers Category:Optimists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Honest Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals